


An Appetency

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Civil War, Civil War (1861), F/M, FTM Peter Parker, M/M, Not A Genderbend, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is Transgender but doesn’t understand it, Peter is basically a Southern Belle, Peters name is Penelope, Slow Burn, Soldiers, The Beguiled AU, Tony falls in love with Peter and loves him for who he really is, Tony is a Union Soldier, Trans Male Character, underage love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Penelope Parker lives in a time of War and never expects anything to happen like what happens on the fourth day of Spring.A Union Soldier is wounded and winds up on her Aunts Seminary for Young Ladies porch.Little does Penelope Parker realise is that she’s going to fall in love with him, the man on the wrong side of the War.An AU based on the movie The Beguiled.





	1. Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> So just a quick little message, 
> 
> Peter for a couple of chapters is going to be referred to as she and Penelope because he’s trans, as the story progresses he’ll eventually be referred to as Peter and he. So this isn’t a genderbend story and I’d like if you don’t get pissed off that it doesn’t get straight into the whole ‘trans’ part of it yet.
> 
> Thanks, xxMilkTeaxx

Penelope sows the garden quietly as she had been told, her Aunt had set up a list of things to do to help around the homestead and Penelope knew her place in the workings.

“The soldiers are here!” Penelope’s head shoots up from where she’s kneeling, a bell rings furiously and she drops the seeds in her apron and starts to run as fast as she can.

Along the way Penelope manages to pick up Daisy, the littlest girl who resides in the Seminary For Young Ladies and carries her to the home. May is standing by the door, pushing the few girls in, hurrying them inside before the soldiers could grab them.

“Penny I thought you were grabbed.” May grabs Penelope by her arm and pulls her inside, the front door is slammed shut.

Daisy slips from Penny’s arms and she runs off to the other girls while May tugs her into a tight hug.

“Aunty May, I’m fine, I’m fine I swear.” Penelope murmurs from the thick collar of Mays dress.

After one more reassurance May finally let’s Penelope go and takes her into the sitting room where all the other girls have gathered in fear. May reminds the frightened to stay quiet as they hear boots against the porch, Noelle the second youngest and sibling to Daisy whimpers and Penelope hastens to cover the small girls lips.

“I need help!” A man yells, May looks to the door and then looks at Penelope.

‘We have to’ Penny mouths.

‘We can’t’ May mouths back.

“Please! Someone help! I’ve been- I’ve been shot!” Penny freezes, they have to help him now!

Penelope stands and May tries to grab her but she doesn’t catch her in time, Penny runs to the front door and pulls it open.

“Oh thank god!” Penelope sees a man leaning against the porch column, hand on his shoulder, red staining skin.

“Oh my god. May!” Penelope yells back into the house.

May runs out onto the porch, heart beating out of chest thinking that her niece may be in danger but calming when she sees the wounded soldier.

“Aunty May, we need to help him, he’s bleeding and if we don’t he’ll die!”

“He’s a blue belly.” Heads turn to Gisele, the second oldest behind Penelope.

It’s then that Penelope looks at the soldiers uniform and steps away from the wounded man.

“I’m-I’m not bad.” It’s his last words before the man collapses.

The girls scream when he falls and May and Penelope hurry to grab him, the two drag him inside and into the sitting room where May orders a couple of the younger girls to grab rags and water. Said items are placed on the small round table, May tells Penelope to usher the girls out to protect them from what’s about to happen.

“Penny, I need you to open his shirt, be gentle now.” Penelope unbuttons the navy blue shirt and pulls it aside being wary of the wound.

“Anything else Aunty May?” The older woman shakes her head and gets to work pulling shrapnel from the man’s shoulder.

Penelope waits for instructions, she helps when needed and when May tells her to disinfect the wound with whiskey she doesn’t hesitate even though she’s not sure how that’ll help.

After the wound is cleaned and stitched up May takes the bowl of water and dips a piece of cloth into it, she cleans her hands then pushes the bowl to Penelope.

“I need to see to the little ones, wash him down and then get him clothed.” Penny nods softly and goes about her task as her Aunt leaves the sitting room.

Penelope pulls the Union Soldiers shirt from his sun kissed skin, folding the fabric and placing it beside the chaise lounge. The young woman takes the cloth and rubs it over the man’s chest, rubbing away the dirt and blood, leaving a clean path behind. The soldier murmurs in his rest and Penelope startles when his eyes open for a moment before dropping lazily, the girl continues her task and cleans his chest and arms she stands and empties the bowl out the window before going to the jug to fill it back up with fresh water. Penelope takes another strip of cloth and dips it into the water, she looks at the man’s pants and flushes when she unbuckles his standard issued belt and pulls it from the loops it joins the shirt. The pants are tugged down muscled thighs and calves getting caught around his boots, Penelope undoes the heavy shoes and drops them next to the leg of the chaise, she removes the pants and linen drawers he wears beneath and sets them next to the shirt. Penny sets to work cleaning him as quickly and as efficiently as she can, working over his skin with a little too much roughness when Penelope is down with cleaning his manhood she places a towel over him and cleans down his legs. 

“I brought him some clothes.” It’s Temperance, the third eldest.

“Did Mrs Parker send you in?” Penelope addresses her Aunty differently when in front of the girls, at her Aunts insistence.

“She did, is he okay? Will he live?” Penelope stands and snatches the clothes from the blabbering girl.

“Leave, I’m not done here.” Temperance pouts before bowing her head, she leaves in silence, shutting the door behind her.

Penelope dries him down with her apron then sets to dressing him again, it’s harder then expected but she manages all by herself.

“Thank you.” Penelope startles, she looks up to see that the man is watching her, brown eyes warm and so uncomfortably welcoming.

“You are welcome Sir, now I must insist you rest for the sake of your wellbeing.” Penelope sees the Soldiers eyes flutter close before she hears gentle snoring.

He may dress like a Union Solider but he sure don’t seem like one, Penelope decides as she cleans up and leaves the man to rest.


	2. Prim and Proper

At exactly five to five Penelope takes a plate of food into the Soldier, he’s sitting up and poking at his coverings on his shoulder.

“You shouldn’t do that, it could undo the stitches.” The man looks up at Penelope and smiles gently.

“I ought to thank you for being so generous and kind to me.” Penny sets the plate down and goes to turn when he grabs her wrist.

“Hey, whats got you in such a hurry?” Penelope looks over her shoulder and down at the soldier.

“I mustn’t be in here too long, you are the enemy do not forget that.” The man frowns and lets Pennys wrist go, the girl gathers her skirt and walks out hurriedly.

“Is he alright?” Penelope looks down at Doris and nods curtly.

“Yes he is, now what are you doing out of bed Doris?” The little girl fiddles with her nightgown and twists from side to side.

“I was just worried that the soldier wasn’t okay, it was pretty scary what happened earlier.” Penelope nods.

“Indeed it was but we mustn’t let it frighten us, now off to bed Doris before Mrs Parker catches you.” Doris smiles before running up the spiral stairs.

Penelope walks into the kitchen where May is sitting sorting peas.

“You shouldn’t scare her like that Pen.” May tells her as she sits beside her to work on shelling the pods.

“She knows you would never get mad, you love those girls too much Aunty May.”

“That I do, I just can’t help it they have no one left.” Penelope pauses before continuing.

“It’s sad but this isn’t the time to be thoughtful.” May turns to her.

“When did you become so cynical Penelope.” Pen shrugs, very unladylike she can hear her mother saying.

It grows silent and the two woman fall back into routine of shelling and sorting, when the last candle flickers out it’s then that Penelope decides its time for rest and helps May pack up.

“Penny dear, would you kindly go lock the door.” Penelope knows exactly what she’s talking about.

May gracefully walks up the spiral stairs and leaves Penny to lock the door to the sitting room.

The metal key with the tassel sits in the lock already and all Penelope has to do is twist it a few times, which she does effortlessly. She makes her way upstairs to her room and settles down in her bed where she slowly undoes her corset and skirt, once’s she bare she slides into her nightgown, the one that has grown short on her and would most likely go to Doris or Adeline. With the thought of the two young girls Penelope falls into a restless sleep.

* * *

 Penelope rises earlier than most, her routine is simple. Wake up, wash down, get dressed and wake the other girls. It’s been like this since the start of this god forsaken war and has become her everyday life, she accepts is easily because there’s nothing else for her anyway.

The young girl rises from bed and stretches like the cats do when laying in the sun, she stands from the bed that is almost too small for her and stands on the chilly floorboards wishing she hadn’t of outgrown her slippers. Penelope grimaces as she takes the warm nightgown off she walks to her dresser and dips the mostly dry cloth into the ceramic floral bowl and starts to wash her skin in night chilled water, goosebumps appear and she knows she has to do this quick or she’ll chance catching sickness. After a quick dry down with yesterday’s apron she pulls on a skirt, tulle long since sullied and unrepairable, and forgoes a corset her breasts are small enough to allows this. Penelope sits down and pulls on her worn brown leather boots and laces them lazily, she’s never been one for caring about how she looked, not like Temperance or Gisele.

Penelope walks into the youngest girls room, all three girls are sleeping in the twin beds that are pushed together, Daisy and Noelle are wrapped in each other’s arms and Doris is sprawled out taking up most of the makeshift double bed. Penny gently wakes up Daisy and Noelle, using soft spoken words and the promise of warm food downstairs, Doris is harder to wake she’s stubborn and doesn’t like to face the coldness of the morn.

“Come now Doris, if you don’t wake up you’ll miss breakfast.” Doris sits up, body sleep ridden and heavy she pouts and swings her legs off the bed before landing on the creaky floorboards with a thud.

Penelope waits until Doris has made it out the door before going to wake Temperance, Gisele and Adeline much to her surprise the three are already up and helping each other dress. Temperance is pulling the ribbon on Gisele’s corset tight taking the breath out of the poor girl while Adeline rolls up her own stockings.

“Well isn’t this a surprise. Why are you all dolling up?” Penelope asks as she watches Gisele stand straight after her corset is tied off.

“Why wouldn’t we?”

“Well unless we’re having an important guest for breakfast I wouldn’t a clue.” Adeline giggles and pulls her heels on, the ones with the blue bows on top, the ones that May mended countless of times when the silly periwinkle bows would unravel.

“It’s _okay_ to dress up  Penny,  it’s okay to want to be feminine and ladylike.” Temperance tells her, tongue dripping with poison.

“Indeed but the housework won’t get done in those silly getups, heels and muddy grounds don’t go well.” Penelope reminds them, someone has to or these three would, if they could, dress in this type of wear all the time.

“You seem to have it all figured out so why should us  _real_   ladies bother?” Gisele, who Penelope hasn’t ever been fond of, sneers like the ugly snake she is.

It hurts, Penelope won’t lie. She knows she isn’t a prim and proper girl like all the others but she looks at the situation they’re in without hues of pinks and sees that things won’t get done if she bothers with trivial things such as stockings and corsets regularly. Penelope won’t let things get away from her, not for a second and if that means sacrificing pretty dresses and pretty shoes then so it be.


End file.
